Happy Birthday
by Bloody13ash
Summary: Jerry Dandridge has a birthday party, what could go wrong... I have updated chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

This was horrid, sinister, and just plain torture.  
"Happy Birthday Jerry!" Stupid Charley and his friends, Ed and Adam. All I wanted was to come home to a house full of darkness. I guess that's what I get for making peace with them.  
"Hey, what's with the evil glare, haven't you ever had a Birthday surprise?" Jerry sighed or maybe a low growl.  
"He probably thinks he's to good for us," added Ed. Jerry ignored that comment.  
"Charley, just because I told you when my birthday was doesn't mean I want it celebrated."  
"Well, it's to late for that now, as you can see we added some decoration." Looking around the house I do notice the paper bat cutouts sticky tacked to the walls along with the (to much color) "Happy Birthday" signs. There was one big "Happy Birthday " sign hanging over the entrance to my living room, good thing I only can see three of the smaller versions of it, not to many to take down. I pointed at bat cutout.  
"Really Charley, that's to cheesy."  
"You can thank Peter Vincent for the idea, to bad he was busy." Thank god Peter wasn't here, I hated how that mouth of his kept running on and on, not only that you can smell his filthy breath from a mile away by the way he drinks. At that moment Charley's girlfriend walked through the door in hand with birthday balloons.  
"Sorry I'm late Charley, there was some traffic." Jerry grinned. Amy Paterson was the mouse to his cat. He can tell every time Amy is near me, she gets scared. She usually avoids eye contact with me maybe even look at her nails like something is wrong with them. I enjoy trying to make her feel uncomfortable.  
"Balloons, but Amy, where's my present?" At the time Jerry picked up a green apple sitting in a basket on the counter waiting for her reply.  
"You don't need a present much less deserve one."  
"Ooo, feisty." Amy rolled her eyes at me.  
"So, are we going to eat the cake or what?" Asked Adam. I could not believe what my ears picked up. What were they thinking buying a cake for a vampire?  
"Charley, you know I drink blood right?" Funny how the four of them all looked anxious at that remark. Charley replied.  
"Jerry I know, it's just, we all thought it wasn't a birthday without a cake." Ed decided to add on to that.  
"We humans can just eat the cake." Sure, go ahead, eat the cake and get get fat. Jerry smiled at his own joke, the only people he needs for his birthday, is himself.  
"Look, Jerry I know you don't want us here, so we will just hurry up and eat a slice of cake. After that, we will give you our one gift."

Jerry didn't like it but; Ed, Adam, Amy, and Charley were all eating the disgusting birthday cake, while he was munching on his juicy delicious green apple. Before they chopped it up. The cakes design had black icing all around the bottom with black webs on top, the whole cakes color was orange. Little fondant ghosts haunted around and on top of it. The theme, obviously, Halloween. Judging by the inside of the cake, chocolate. Jerry couldn't stop thinking of the mess they could cause. Crumbs all over the floor, sticky icing on his sharp steel knife.  
"I just want to say, if you guys make a mess i'll kill you." Jerry said this bluntly. They all looked at me, an awkward silence fell. What came next was shocking, laughter. For some unknown reason my threat was funny. There scared of me drinking blood but not threatening to kill? Showing that annoying smile of Charley.

"Calm down Jerry, we will make sure to clean up." Charley and his friends then stared to gather up the cake messy paper plates and plastic cutlery, making way to my trash can in the kitchen. Jerry made a reminder to trow out his trash early on. Knowing food, the stench will creep into his house. Relaxed in his chair, Jerry darted his gaze at Charley.

"So Charley, let me guess my present, it's Amy right? Your going to let me drink her blood, or I just thought of a grand idea, how about you let me try her out in bed?" Jerry showed his famous grin. Ed was felling rage towards Jerry.

"You bastard, leave Amy alone with your sick perverted thoughts!" Charley added on, although not in rage but frustrated.

"Ed don't defend Amy she's my girlfriend not yours, Jerry, shut the fuck up." Hearing Charley using swear words is amusing to Jerry. At the moment Amy Paterson stated that she was leaving to her house.

"Don't think i'm leaving because of you Jerry, I can handle dumb ass comments." I was starting to feel a little sad now, was she really going to leave?

"Why are you going then, my birthday party to boring for you?" Amy went over to Charley by the door to give him a quick kiss on the cheek with a warm hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning babe." Charley let go his embrace on Amy. Before she left, a final remark was given to Jerry.

"I'm leaving because of your birthday present, jerk." With that, Amy walked out my door. I couldn't help but steal a glance of her beautiful body and ass.

Charley, Ed, and Adam started put away the items they brought; plastic cups, paper plates, napkins, some confetti (good thing they didn't use it). They must have thought I lack those items. Ether way, I wasn't going to end up doing dishes. Suddenly a knock on the door came.

"Charley, please say you didn't invite any more of your friends." Strange enough, all three of the guys went rushed to the door. You can compare this to a dog eager for his treat. Adam pushed his way to the door, opening it before Ed or Charley could. Floozy tart looking ladies were let in. Jerry could not fathom this, Charley had sluts come over, this was his present. Let the party begin!


	2. Chapter 2

The girls came with booze in hand, what a great addition to the evening.  
"Oh Charley, you shouldn't have. But I guess why waist a perfect present." I went straight to my I pod player, connecting it up to the big speaker. Gotta set the mood. I purposely put on the song, " Porn star dancing."  
There were four girls, so one for each of us, or maybe because i'm so sexy all four will come to me. I do catch all of there eyes, but they know better. The girl with thick messy bright blonde hair took a stride over to me. She was wearing fish net stockings, a mini black skirt that hugged her butt, her bra was visible from the pink string like top, and to top it off clear high heels. The same slutty girls had similar outfits.  
"Hey, my names Candy, what's yours?" Candy said this while sitting in my lap, running her long fingers down my well toned chest.  
"I'm Jerry." She purred at the sound of my name.  
"Big, bad, Jerry, lets have a good time." Candy commenced a lap dance using the beat of my music to guide her. Candies long smooth legs were warm to the touch, I could feel her heart beat. There was no place were her hands have not been. I was almost moaning with anticipation to bite her. Candy picked up my left hand and started to bite my index finger, almost sucking on it. I didn't really find this pleasurable so I wander my eyes over to the right, seeing Charley and his friends having a good time. For having a girlfriend, Charley was looking eager to touch the stripper. Suddenly Jerry got a fantastic idea. What if I blackmail Charley? Catch him in a dirty act with the stripper or trick him, get all on video tape. Threaten to show the evidence to Amy if he doesn't do as I ask. I start on my evil plan by grabbing my cell phone making sure it's charged and ready. I head over to fridge to grab a bottle of vodka.  
"Hey boys, want a drink," I held the vodka bottle up high for them to see. Charley looks over, nervous with his answer.  
"Jerry, I don't think we should drink that, were under age." Ed gets annoyed by Charley's answer  
"Oh, come on Charley, this is a party." Adam chimes in.  
"Yeah, besides no ones going to find out, it's just us boys." I pour four shots, Ed and Adam take it but, Charley is still uncertain. I shove the shot of vodka in his face anyways.  
"Charley, you know i'm not asking, it's my birthday, do what I ask." I give him the _i'm more powerful than you_ look, staring dead in his eyes.  
"Ok, fine" Charley and his friends drink their shot, but I shove more at them. Soon enough the boys were drinking up fast. Getting the buzz feeling I want Charley to have.

Everyone was in my living room. Charley was getting touchy feely with the slutty girls, anyone could tell he was drunk along with his friends. I can smell alcohol in their breath. In fact everyone, including the strippers, were drunk off there asses, except me of course. I had all ready took a picture of Charley licking beer off Candies boobs. I'm waiting for the right time to take a video next. My eye catches Adam who wobbles by Charley.  
"Hey Charley, surprise!" Adam pushes Charley onto the red head slut who giggles when he falls on top of her. I get my phone ready. The red head eyes Charley's lips, kisses him. By the time I start video taping, both of them are making out, almost sucking each others faces off.  
"Yeah go Charley!" Ed was cheering as well Adam. Both were trying to get some from the strippers. Candy was trying to hit on me. All that matters is my prof though, using it to get _my _way.  
I glanced at the clock, almost four in the morning. Happy to say it's still dark out. I can smell sweat with perfume from the strippers, there still here. Difference know, there passed out all over my living room. Charley and the boys were half awake, half asleep, unconscious of what idiotic things they say or preform. I gaze at the strippers necks, I feel thirsty, parched.  
"Hey, Charley, are you done with the sluts?" Charley didn't answer, he stared at his hand, then fell on the carpeted floor. Adam didn't leave my question unnoticed.  
"The girls are not hungry Harry!" I guess knowing there all drunk, I should know better not to ask. I go up stairs to my room, surprised to see Candy passed out in my bed. Her legs and arms were all sprawled out. Looking delicious, I made my decision to snack on her. Sliding my hand behind her back, I push aside her thick blonde hair, feeling its soft touch. I could smell the booze in her hair mixed with fruity shampoo. Her neck was exposed to my soulless eyes and fangs. I drank her blood, warm down my throat. I take my share of blood, licking my red lips, getting some on my hands. Crimson color staining my skin, it's beautiful in my eyes.

When morning comes, for once it's awful for all of us. I'm sitting in the living room waiting for every body to wake up, or more like Charley. But who am I kidding I don't want to wait. I turn on the TV, the volume is on 35, that should wake them up. Ed was already rolling around the floor.  
"Ahhhhh, turn off the fucking TV." Ed turns and notices that i'm the culprit who turned it on.  
"Jerry, I swear to god I will stab you with a pencil if you don't turn it off." Well, that's not going to do much. I enjoy Ed's threats, there so pathetic and funny.  
"Tell you what Eddy, I will turn the TV off, only when every one is awake" Ed just grumbles, tries going back to sleep. I make things worse by turning up the volume to 87, that stirred things up. Ed finally got up, along with Adam and Charley. Ed commenced walking towards me, evil glare in his eyes.  
"Give me the remote Jerry!" Ed was sitting right by me now, to close for my personal space. While we were in conflict, the strippers woke up and are now starting to leave. I noticed Candy was walking out the door pale as ever. I tossed the remote to Ed.  
"Jerry, do you have any food?" Time to put my evil plan in action.  
"Charley, get over here." Charley stumbles over to me without question.  
"Give me your wrist." Charley glanced over at Adam then back to me confused.  
"Why?"  
"Why do you think, i'm thirsty."  
"But Jerry, you know we have a contract on this." I sigh.  
"Charley i'm not a dumb ass." I get out my cell phone and go to my videos I took, plus the pictures.  
"Charley, if you don't listen to what _I _say, I will show these videos and pictures to Amy or your mother." I did a half grin, proud of myself for thinking of such a wonderful idea. Charley was the complete opposite.  
"Videos of what?" I showed Charley a sneak peek of him making out with the red head. The look on his face was shock, in denial that he would do that.  
"I would never do that!"  
"Well maybe not sober Charley, but I think drunk Charley would."  
"No, this can't be."  
"Don't care, I have the evidence." I made sure to keep a tight grip on my cell phone.  
"You're blackmailing me after I took in thought to celebrate your birthday?" Surprisingly Ed has not said a single word during this or Adam. I was getting frustrated with Charley now.  
"Charley, stop sounding like a whiny girl and give me your wrist or I will use force, which might involve ripping your arm off." An awkward silence fell, Charley glanced at his two moron friends pleading for help or maybe a reaction. Ed tried to help out his buddy. He tried to snatch my cell phone out of my hand from behind me. Unlucky for him, I got a grasp on his arm, using no effort to flip him over, smashing onto my glass coffee table. A million glass shards were glittering on the carpet. Adam left then with doe eyes, didn't even say a word.  
"You killed Eddy!"  
"Charley, he's fine, now give me your arm." Charley slowly gave me his arm, exposing the wrist out to me. Finally I was getting my way.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be on vacation this oncoming week so chapter 3 will be slow to come. Leave reviews.**


End file.
